


getting up (when you feel weak)

by kidcore



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcore/pseuds/kidcore
Relationships: Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 8





	getting up (when you feel weak)

Roy's chest felt warm as he drank, passing the bottle to Hughes slowly. He wanted Hughes as he threw his head back and swallowed quickly, not really caring if he knew he was staring. They sat in Roy's bedroom, above his aunts bar, drinking her alcohol. Roy knew she didn't like him taking it, but he'd apologize in the morning.   
  
“Come on, get up” Maes said, slurring slightly, as he stood, in front of Roy.   
“Why?” Roy asked lazily.   
“Just come on” Maes reached for his hand, smiling slightly. God, he hated when maes smiled at him. It made it harder for him to turn him down.    
“Fine'’ Roy grabbed Maes’ outstretched hand and pulled himself from the hard floor he was laying on. He staggered slightly but Maes steadied him.   
“Dance with me Roy.” Maes stared straight through him and smiled even brighter, his eyes shining in the dim room. Roy obeyed. Maes placed his hand on Roy's back and shoulder, leaning slightly into his neck, as they slowed shuffled around his room. Roy closed his eyes and followed Maes clumsy movements. Roy's eyes quickly opened as he felt Maes' lips press onto his. 

  


-

  


Roy stared into the white carnations he held limply in his hand. He knelt down into the wet fresh grass near Hughes grave. He read over the headstone, as he attempted to push away tears. He focused on placing the beautiful flowers near the grey headstone. Rain soaked through his hair, clothes, and the heavy rain drowned the white flowers. His hand ran through his hair hastily. His chest ached, feeling empty, like something, someone , was missing. He placed his free hand on his chest, gripping the wet coat that covered him. A pained, choked sob escaped his lips.   
“I never wanted to lose you,” Roy cried, and his whole body shook. Memories of Maes flashed through his head rapidly, his smile, the way he laughed, everything. It was all so much, Roy's head hurt, and he rubbed his eyes harshly. Roy looked up into the grey sky, and pulled himself from the cold grass lazily.


End file.
